


Haunting Bond

by haruka



Category: Loveless
Genre: Gen, Loveless - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-21
Updated: 2005-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsuka isn't sure of Soubi, but still hopes to see him again.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.  Not necessarily canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunting Bond

Haunting Bond (Loveless)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Ritsuka tried to tune out Yuiko's chattering as they headed out of their school. He nodded once in a while so that she would think he was paying attention. However, his mind was elsewhere.

Would HE be waiting today?

There was still so much he didn't know about Soubi. He knew he was his Fighter, and that Seimei had bequeathed him to Ritsuka in his will. Seimei … Ritsuka closed his eyes briefly against the renewed pain of losing his older brother to murder. The conversation in which Seimei admitted his true name was Beloved still haunted him. If not for that, he may not have believed Soubi when he revealed the scar on his throat that spelled out the same name, proving he was Seimei's Fighter.

And now Soubi belonged to Ritsuka, his Sacrifice.

They had already seen a couple of battles together. Soubi's magic power was immense and frightening, but Ritsuka was grateful for it. As the Sacrifice, he would take all the damage if Soubi lost, but his Fighter had performed a minor miracle by winning both times, despite his battle strength being halved due to Ritsuka.

This was because Ritsuka was not named Beloved like Soubi and Seimei. He was Loveless, and mismatched names should not be able to survive in battle.

Ritsuka frowned. 'Loveless' was a horrible name, but it seemed to suit him. His two-year memory loss made him feel like he was a whole other person than he once was. He still held the belief that the other Ritsuka would come back with his memory, and his current self would disappear. Why should anyone love a temporary replacement?

The tall form of Soubi came around the edge of the schoolyard gate. The man smiled at him.

Ritsuka remembered all the times recently when Soubi said he loved him. Was it true, or was he only saying it because Seimei had ordered him to?

Yuiko had to leave, but waved goodbye to both Ritsuka and Soubi. Ritsuka barely noticed. Only finding Seimei's murderer was important now. That, and the gentle look in Soubi's eyes as he took his hand.

"Do you have your camera?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go make some more memories."

\--

(Word challenge - Haunted)

(2005)

Loveless belongs to Yun Kouga.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
